1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft pylon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine of an aircraft is mounted to a wing via a pylon comprising a structural member called a pylon strut (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-116186.).
As shown in FIG. 4, a pylon strut 110 which constitutes a pylon 500 is provided on an undersurface of a wing 100 so as to extend toward a front in a flying direction. In an engine 200, a fan section 200a at the front is mounted to an undersurface of the pylon strut 110 by a front engine mount 300, and a core section 200b at the rear is mounted to the undersurface of the pylon strut 110 by a rear engine mount 400.
As described above, the pylon 500 is an element connecting the engine 200 to the wing 100. Thus, redundancy is provided in a mounting structure between the pylon strut 110 and the wing 100 to ensure safety. That is, the pylon strut 110 is pin jointed at an attachment point 111, which is a reference point, to the wing 100. The pylon strut 110 is also pin jointed with a first link 113 and a second link 115 to the wing 100. The first link 113 is pin jointed at an attachment point 113a to the pylon strut 110, and is pin jointed at an attachment point 113b to the wing 100. The second link 115 is pin jointed at an attachment point 115a to the pylon strut 110, and is pin jointed at an attachment point 115b to the wing 100.
Thus, in the conventional pylon 500, redundancy is ensured by connecting the pylon strut 110 to the wing 100 by the pin joint at the attachment point 111 and the two links (first and second links).
Though FIG. 4 shows that the wing 100 is directly connected to the first link 113 or the like for the sake of clarity, such connections are normally made with fittings.